Shadow Tiger: A cubs journey
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: Prequel to Shadow Tiger: Uncut. In this Prequel we take a look at how Dai ended up in the valley of peace and why he left Gongmen City.
1. Dai's Nightmare

Dai's Nightmare

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review.

Warning contains Rape, child abuse.

prologue

Eleven year old Dai walked down the streets of Gongmen City it was beginning to get dark so he decided to take a short cut back home.

Dai turned down an alley, he knew it was possible he could be attacked so he pulled out his Kunai Dagger and held it in his hand as he walked through the alley. Dai thought he heard someone behind him and spun around.

"Who's there?" He asked backing up, and looking down the alley. Dai couldn't see anyone but he could hear the footsteps coming towards him. "I'm armed." Dai said as strongly as he could, trying to conceal his fear.

After a moment or two Dai turned and ran down the alley. He didn't get far before someone grabbed him by the tail. Dai yelled fell to the ground. The person dragged Dai back into the alley as he yelled. Dai rolled over and kicked the person in the chest and scrambled to his feet and tried to run away again but was brought down once again.

The person then proceeded to beat Dai nearly unconscious then proceeded to tear Dai's cloths off as he struggled to fight the person off but Dai couldn't fight back. Dai yelled as the person raped him.

Somewhere during this Dai fully lost consciousness, when he woke up he was alone and naked. He curled up into a ball and cried his eyes out.

Seven years later Dai woke up with a gasp in his room at the Jade Palace. He sat up and wiped the tears off his face, he hadn't had that Nightmare in a while. "Are you okay?" Tigress asked from out in the hallway. "I'm fine." Dai said his voice shaking. "Are you sure?" Tigress said. "I said I'm fine!" Dai said angrily.

Dai heard Tigress's footsteps fade as she walked away and sighed. The horrible thing was, that hadn't been just a nightmare it was also a memory and bad one that he wished he could forget. After a few minutes Dai stood up and left his room.

He walked past Tigress in the Hallway and headed for the Training Hall. He walked in and started pummeling a punching bag and growled as more memories came back to him.

Dai laid on the ground curled up crying he had no idea how long he'd been laying there before he was finally found by someone, Hours later Dai woke up in a hospital bed. He had no idea how he'd gotten here or who'd brought him here. He could hear faint voices talking about him. But didn't pay any attention to them, he wanted to get out of this place.

Dai slowly got out of bed and got dressed wincing as his cloths passed over his injuries then crept to the door and slowly eased it open. When he saw two people standing outside he closed the door and went over to the window and opened it. Luckily he was at ground level and would be able to sneak out.

Or at least he thought he would. As soon as he got the window open the door opened. "What are you doing?" the person asked. Dai didn't answer he just slipped out the window, and fell at least ten feet to the ground. Dai had thought for sure he'd been on the ground floor. It didn't matter he stood up and walked away from the Hospital.

A few people glanced at him as he walked past. A badly beat up Tiger cub limping through the streets was bound to draw attention but Dai didn't care. Dai past a fruit stand and stole a green apple, his favorite and ran as the stand owner yelled. "Hey!" but Dai was already long gone. A few blocks away Dai sat down to eat the apple.

Halfway through it he heard someone behind him and leaped to his feet spinning around. _"No!"_ he thought.

Back in the Training Hall Dai stood in front of the punching bag panting and sweating. Dai heard the door open and saw Tigress enter the Training Hall. Dai picked up his shirt and slipped it on, leaving the Training Hall to take a shower.

Dai went back into the barracks and headed into the shower. He quickly undressed and got into the shower. Dai stood under the warm jet of water letting it wash over his body.

Dai stood in the alley facing the person who'd raped him. Only now he noticed it was a wolf. "Get away from me!" Dai said as loudly as he could, knowing the noise would attract attention. As people turned their heads in the direction the person vanished literally. A few seconds later something hit Dai in the back of the head and he fell to the ground.

Young Dai woke up his head was killing him he sat up and looked around again he had no idea where he was then again it was completely dark. After a few moments his eyes adjusted and he saw his left arm was shackled Dai pulled against the restraint but it was useless it was anchored into the wall. He reached behind him for his dagger but it was missing. With nothing else to do Dai sat on the floor and started to try and pick the lock with his claws.

Finally after almost an hour the lock sprang open. "Yes!" Dai whispered rubbing his wrist. He grabbed the chain and pulled it as hard as he could and was rewarded a moment later when it snapped. Dai let out a small laugh and picked up the broken chain, at least now he had a weapon.

All Dai had to do now was wait. However minutes turned into hours and hours slowly turned into a day. Dai couldn't stay awake the entire time and fell asleep. Dai woke up with a start sometime later. Dai found a hiding place in a dark corner just as a door opened somewhere. Light briefly flooded the room as the door opened and closed. Dai watched as a Wolf walked past his hiding place holding a torch. He saw the broken chain and growled looking around. As the Light from the torch passed over Dai and He yelled and leaped out of the darkness with a loud roar.

Young Dai leaped out of the darkness roaring as loudly as he could. The wolf twisted around and hit Dai in the head with the torch, Dai flew across the room and slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. Dai started to get up but the wolf picked him up and slammed him back down Dai's head made a sickening crack as it hit the floor. Dazed Dai was powerless to fight back as the wolf continued to beat him. The wolf picked him back and tossed him into the wall again Dai laid there motionless as the wolf kicked his across the room. Dai curled up on the floor holding his chest. As the wolf approached him Dai lunged at the wolf clawing his face. The wolf growled and grabbed Dai by the neck and picked him up.

He held Dai in the air for a moment then threw his across the room Dai crashed into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

So there's Dai's Nightmare. What do you think? Let me know. How much do you want to kill that Wolf?


	2. Beaten and Broken

Beaten and Broken

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

From this point on the story focuses on young Dai.

Dai's about nine or ten years old here.

Eventually day's turned into weeks for Dai the wolf would regularly come downstairs and beat him until he nearly lost consciousness. Dai held on to the hope of being rescued for the first few days but eventually gave up on being rescued.

Finally using his last remaining strength Dai got up and picked up the broken chain and found a spot where he could hide. He'd attack the wolf with the chain when he came back, if he failed he'd be killed. About an hour later the wolf returned and saw Dai missing. "I know you're down here you little brat." The Wolf said. "I can smell you."

Dai looked down at the wolf below him. Using his claws Dai was hanging from the ceiling right above the Wolf. Beads of sweat started to collect on Dai's forehead, one of them dropped off and landed on the Wolf's shoulder and he looked up at Dai. Dai let go and fell on top of the wolf wrapping the chain around his neck and pulling as hard as he could. The wolf tipped over backwards landing on top of Dai but Dai kept the chain in place, the wolf clawed at his face but Dai didn't let go and continued to strangle the wolf.

After a few moments the wolf finally stopped struggling and Dai let go of the chain and let out a relieved sigh and pushed the dead wolf off him. Dai slowly got to his feet and took his dagger from the wolf and walked slowly up the stairs and left the house and ran home as fast as he could, when he got there he saw a group of people in front of his house along with his Mother and Father. "Mom?" "Dad?" Dai said breaking down in tears. Everyone turned and saw Dai standing there. "Dai!" his parents said. Dai rushed forward and leaped into their arms crying.

Later

Dai sat in the kitchen in his Mother's arms he had just told them what had happened to him. They had both listened horrified. "We're just glad you're safe and sound." His mother said. Dai had insisted he was okay but was proved wrong that night when he woke up yelling.

Both of Dai's parents rushed into his room, Dai's mother held him as he cried into her shoulder. "I'm okay." Dai said. "Are you sure?" Dai's mother said. Dai's mother said. After a moment Dai shook his head. "Do you want me to stay with you?" She said. Dai slowly nodded. "Alright." She said. That made Dai feel better and he laid back down and fell back asleep.

While he dreamed Dai had visions of a White Tiger warrior, it was him as a teenager. Just before The vision faded Dai caught a glimpse of a beautiful orange and black tigress and smiled in his sleep.

Dai woke up the next morning feeling better and went down stairs for breakfast. He sat down at the table and started to eat. "I want to join an MMA class." He said suddenly. "Feng and Lao have joined." His mother sighed. What she didn't know was Lao and Feng had already started teaching him basic MMA moves. "I need to defend myself." Dai said. "What if I get attacked again?" "Alright, you're father will take you when he gets home." His mother said. "Thanks Mom!" Dai said leaping out of his chair and rushing out of the house.

Dai met up with his friends Lao and Feng both of them tigers. When they saw they both asked if he was okay. "I'm okay I guess." Dai said shrugging. "Here" Feng said "These are for you." he handed Dai a pair of Dao Swords. "Cool!" Dai said drawing one of the swords. "I was going to wait until your birthday but…" Feng said. "You want to try them out?" Feng asked. "Sure!" Dai said. "Wait here." Feng said running off and returning a minute later with a watermelon. He placed the melon on a box and told Dai to cut it in half.

Dai swung his sword and sliced the Melon clean in half and laughed. He swung the sword again cutting it in fourths. "Great job!" Feng said. "If that had been someone's head they'd definitely be dead." Dai slung the Sheath on his back and they sat down eating the watermelon Dai had sliced up for them. A moment later all three of them heard a scream.

Dai looked at Lao and Feng and the three of them ran in the direction of the scream. Dai raced ahead being the youngest and fastest. He saw some bandits trying to rob a stall owner. Dai slammed into the closest bandit and knocked him down and knocked him out.

Still crouched on the first bandit Dai threw his dagger at another one hitting him in the chest. Dai leaped into the air to avoid a jab with a sword and landed in front of three bandits drawing his Dao Swords. Dai charged at the bandits intending to kill them but Feng grabbed him and held him back.

"Let them go." He said. Dai nodded and relaxed putting his Dao swords back in their sheath on his back. "What do think?" Feng asked. "I think bandits in Gongmen City need to start worrying." Dai said smiling. After hanging out with Lao and Feng for a few more hours Dai noticed the sun was starting to set. "I should be getting home." he said standing up "We'll walk you back." Feng said also standing up. Normally Dai might have objected but he felt safer with them.

Dai got home kind of late and saw his parents beyond worried about him. "Where have you been?" his mother said giving him a hug "We've been worried sick." "I'm sorry." Dai said "I was hanging out with Lao and Feng." "That reminds me look what Feng gave me." Dai said drawing his Dao swords. "Feng gave you these?" Dai's father asked. "Yeah, I already took down a couple bandits with them." Dai said. That surprised his parents. "You killed them?" Dai's father asked. "One of them." Dai said "I knocked another out and the rest ran off." Dai wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not. Dai's father was a guard at the Tower of Sacred Flame and a Kung Fu Master.

So Dai kind of doubted he was in any serious trouble. "That's great!" Dai's Father said. "It's about time someone stood up to all the bandits in this city." "You're not mad?" Dai asked. "No, I'm proud of you." Dai's father said. "Thanks Dad." Dai said going up to his room and going to bed and dreaming of being the Dragon Warrior.


	3. Shattered Dreams

Shattered Dreams

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

Read and review

Dai woke up the next morning knowing he wanted to be Dragon warrior. But knowing it would never happen, Dai laid in bed for a few minutes then heard arguing coming from down stairs. Curious he got up and crept downstairs to hear his mother arguing with someone. "You're not taking my son anywhere!" she said. "He's just a child!" Dai crept further down the stairs to try and see who she was arguing with. It looked like a guard from Gongmen Prison. Dai gasped everyone knew the guards were corrupt. They both heard Dai gasp and turned to see him standing on the stairs watching. The guard moved towards Dai but having the high ground Dai kicked him back and raced up the stairs.

The guard grabbed his tail and Dai fell onto the stairs and yelled rolling over and kicked the guard in the face several times until he let go, Dai ran up the stairs and into his room.

Dai grabbed his Dao swords and drew them just as the guard burst into his room. The guard charged at Dai and he leaped out of the way. Slicing the guard in the side as he went past. The guard turned around and swung his sword at Dai who blocked it. The guard swept Dai's feet out from under him and he fell to the floor. The guard punched Dai in the head knocking him out and picked his limp body up and carried him down stairs slung over his shoulder.

Dai didn't stay knocked out for as long as the guard had hoped in fact they didn't even make it out of the house. Dai clawed at the guard and he dropped him, Dai landed on his feet and drew his dagger. "I'm not going anywhere." he said. The guards rushed at Dai and his mother. Dai spun out of the way and slashed at the guard with his dagger cutting his on the chest, Dai kicked at another guard knocking him back. The guard charged back at Dai kicking him in the chest, Dai crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor. Quickly tow guards subdued Dai. "Let go of me!" Dai yelled trying to break free from the guards. One of them punched Dai in the stomach. Dai fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Dai slowly stood back up and growled at the guards.

At that moment the door crashed open and more guards rushed in. Dai broke free of the guards holding him and delivered a flip kick to the nearest one. Dai drew his Dao swords and swung them at anyone who got close but eventually they overwhelmed him and pulled him yelling away from his Mother. Dai bit and clawed at the guards trying to break free. But they had a good grip on him this time.

They forced Dai back down on his knees and pressed a knife to his throat. Dai whimpered and flinched away from it but the guard held Dai in place. Suddenly the dagger was gone Dai slowly turned and saw the guard laying there dead his father standing behind him bloody Katana in hand. "Dad!" Dai exclaimed rushing up to his father.

"You have to get out of the city." Dai's father said. "But?" Dai said. "It's not safe here." Dai's Father said. "The Lin Kuei is trying to take over the city." "You have to leave." "What about you and mom?" Dai asked. We'll be fine Dai's father said. "We'll find you later I promise."

Dai rushed out the back of the house and ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he reached the edge of the city he glanced back and saw his home in flames and tears welled up in his eyes. Dai turned his back on Gongmen City and continued running. He heard the wolves behind him chasing him and ran faster. Dai tripped and fell to the ground and got back up as the wolves got closer he quickly climbed a tree. The wolves stopped at the base of the tree and looked around. "Split up and find him." one of them said. The wolves split up into groups of two and searched the area Dai watched them for awhile then slowly climbed out of the tree and slowly snuck up on a nearby wolf. Dai quickly grabbed the wolf and knocked him out.

Dai stood up and ran off. "There he is!" one of the wolves yelled. Dai yelled as a throwing knife sliced his arm cutting him deeply Dai held his arm and continued running. He came to a steep cliff slid to stop and glanced over the ledge. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around to see the wolves. There was no way he was going to get around them there were too many. Dai drew one of his swords and faced the wolves as it started to rain. Holding the sword with his good arm Dai deflected their attacks as best he could. But they forced him back towards the cliff.

Dai kicked one of the wolves back while deflecting a blow from a sword. As Dai stepped back he nearly lost his footing on the ledge. Dai regained his balance and flipped into the air landing behind the wolves and kicking one over the ledge. Dai heard the wolf scream as he fell then the scream was cut off as he hit the ground below. Dai twisted to the side to avoid a stab from a sword. The ground was starting to get slippery and Dai slipped and fell. He rolled over to avoid being stabbed and stabbed the wolf back. Dai got to his feet and stood there panting blood dripping from his arm. Dai took a few steps back and stopped right on the ledge and looked down than back at the wolves.

"_Cat's always land on their feet."_ Dai thought and took a deep breath and hurled himself over the cliff. Dai plummeted to the ground below. He crashed into the cliff side a few times and landed in the river below with a splash. "Should we search for him?" a wolf asked. "No, there's no way he survived that fall." Dai had survived the impact and floated down river eventually he washed up on shore. Just before he lost consciousness Dai saw something circling above him. Dai felt something pick him up and carry him into the sky.


	4. Apex Warriors

Apex Warriors

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

Dai slowly woke up and looked around. He was in a cave of some kind and standing at the mouth of the cave was a golden Eagle, Dai flinched backwards. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." the Eagle said turning around and facing Dai. "What do you want?" Dai said trying to sound brave but it came out sounding fearful, the Eagle seemed to pick up on this. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said "If I wanted to hurt you I would have just left you on the river bank." Dai tried to stand up but fell to his knees. "You should wait awhile before trying to move." The Eagle said. "How long have I been out?" Dai asked attempting to stand up but he gave up and sat on the floor. "About a day." the Eagle said. "You're lucky to have survived a fall like that." "Why'd you jump anyway?" "I was trying to escape some wolves they had me cornered against the cliff." Dai said. "It was the only way out." Dai's stomach growled loudly. "Do you have anything to eat?" Dai asked. "No." the Eagle said. "I'll have to go into the village to get some food." The Eagle said. "I'll come with you." Dai said standing up. The Eagle tilted his head. "Alright." he said "It's kind of a long climb down though." Dai limped over to the mouth of the cave and looked out. "Whoa!" he said when he saw the view he could see for miles he could even see the Tower of Sacred Flame far in the distance.

"Can't you carry me down to the bottom?" Dai asked. "No." the eagle said "You're too heavy." "You're lucky I managed to get you this far." "If you fall I'll catch you." Dai glanced at the Eagle's sharp talons. "Great." He said starting the climb down. The Eagle circled Dai as he climbed down the Mountain lucky for Dai there was a foot path so it wasn't really that difficult. "What's your name?" Dai asked jumping across a gap in the pathway. The Eagle landed in front of him for the first time Dai saw the Eagle was somewhere in his teens. "I'm Ryu." The Eagle said. "It's nice to meet you Ryu" "I'm Dai." Dai said. "What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" Ryu asked taking off and flying past Dai. Dai stopped walking and sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it." He said. "That's fine." Ryu said. About an hour later they reached the village. Dai's heart stopped when he saw wolves all over the place. "What's wrong?" Ryu asked seeing Dai's nervous expression. "It's the Wolves." Dai said backing up and running off. "Dai, Wait!" Ryu yelled taking off after him. Ryu searched the village from above but didn't see Dai anywhere.

Dai ran through the streets trying to get away from the wolves but they were everywhere. As Dai rounded a corner he crashed into a Tundra Wolf and fell to the ground. The Wolf Turned around and saw Dai on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked holding his hand out Dai only flinched back away from him. A second later Ryu landed behind Dai, Dai rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked then he saw the wolf. "Hey Fang." he said. "You know each other!" Dai said from behind Ryu. "What's wrong with him?"Fang asked "He's afraid of wolves." Ryu explained. "Why?" Fang asked. "The Lin Kuei raped and beat me and killed my parents." Dai said. "The Lin Kuei are a band of rogue assassins and murderers." "You shouldn't judge all Wolves by the actions of a few." Fang said. Dai had to admit Fang had a point. "What are you doing way out here?" Fang asked. Dai didn't answer. "He had to flee Gongmen City." Ryu said. "I found him on a river bank." Dai's stomach growled loudly. "Can we get something to eat?" he asked putting a hand on his stomach.

The three of them went to a nearby restaurant as they ate Dai asked "So who are you?" "We're Apex Warriors." Fang said. "It means we're among the best in china." Fang said. "Like the Furious Five?" Dai said. "No, better." Ryu said. They were interrupted by a group of Lin Kuei. Dai noticed them first. "Stay calm." Ryu said quietly to him. Dai watched as the wolves walked past their table towards the owner. "Shouldn't we do something?" he asked. "Wait for it." Fang said. Then Ryu let out a screech that made Dai's ears hurt. "Now!" Fang yelled leaping over the table drawing a sword. Dai drew his Dao swords and joined him. Dai engaged one of the wolves blocking his every move or dodging them.

Dai kicked the wolf in the chin knocking him back. Dai glanced over at Ryu who had produced two blades disguised as his feathers and was cutting down Lin Kuei left and right. Dai glanced over at Fang who was pinned up against a wall, Dai drew and threw his dagger at the wolf attacking Fang and he fell to the floor. Fang looked surprised when he saw Dai standing there. A second later Ryu landed in front of Dai and deflected in coming arrows that Dai hadn't even seen. "Thanks." Dai said as Ryu took off. Don't thank me yet, there are more wolves on the way." Ryu said diving on a wolf and picked him up with his talons. Dai heard the wolf screaming bloody murder, a few seconds later his bloody body landed in front of Dai.

Dai ducked from a swing from a sword and swept the wolves' feet out from under him. Dai spun his sword in his hand then plunged it into the Wolves chest. Dai pulled the sword out and faced Fang and Ryu. "You've got some talent." Fang said. "Who taught you?" "No one really, I mostly taught myself." Dai said. "Really?" Fang asked surprised. More Lin Kuei streamed into the restaurant Ryu, Dai and Fang took fighting stances. Dai let out a loud roar and charged forward with Fang right behind him, Ryu took to the air again. Dai kicked the nearest wolf and followed it up with and upper cut. Dai spun to avoid a kick and punched the wolf in the chest. Dai reached back to draw his sword but the wolf kicked him back knocking him into the wall.

The wolf pinned him there by the neck Dai tried to call for help but the Wolves grip was tight. Dai reached into his belt and pulled out his dagger and stabbed the wolf in the arm. The wolf yelled dropped him. Dai tackled the wolf and hit him in the head again and again tears running down his face. He would have beaten the wolf to death if Fang hadn't pulled him away. "Take back him to the cave." Fang said to Ryu. Ryu gently picked Dai up in his talons and flew him back to the cave.

Dai was fine until that night when he heard wolves howling in the distance. He tried to ignore it but his fear quickly consumed him, there was a loud crack of thunder and Dai yelled waking up Fang and Ryu. "You okay?" Fang asked coming over Dai. "No." Dai said curling up into a ball. "You're afraid of the storm aren't you?" Fang asked. "And the Wolves." Dai said. "You've got nothing to be afraid of with Ryu and me here." Fang said. "Come on, let me show you something." He said. Fang lead Dai outside, once outside Dai saw the storm hadn't reached them yet. He saw the storm in the distance and heard the thunder but what caught his attention were the flashes of lightening in the clouds.

"Wow!" Dai said watching the lightening display. "Are you still afraid?" Fang asked. "Not really, this is cool!" Dai said. Dai and Fang remained outside watching the storm until it started raining then went back inside with Fang. Dai shook himself to get the water off him spraying Fang with the water. "Sorry." Dai said chuckling. "It's alright." Fang said. Dai laid back down and went back to sleep unaware of the wolves climbing up the mountain side towards them.

BTW that's almost exactly how I got over my fear of thunderstorms.


	5. Ambush

Ambush

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Read and review

It was sheer bad luck that Dai got up when he did to use the bathroom. He walked outside the cave to pee but a sound behind him made him turn around standing behind him barely visible thanks to a shadow crown was a wolf from the Lin Kuei. Dai opened his mouth to yell but his yell died away as the wolf kicked him in the chest towards the ledge. Dai hit the ground and slid to the very edge stood up and charged at the wolf with a yell. Inside the Cave Ryu and Fang heard the yell and rushed outside.

"It's an Ambush!" Dai yelled. Several more Lin Kuei jumped down behind Ryu and Fang. Dai drew his swords and swung them at the wolf but he wasn't there none of them were. "Where'd they go?" Dai asked backing up towards the cave and looking around. Dai heard a laugh but couldn't pin point where it came from because it echoed off the mountain. Suddenly Ryu yelled out in pain. Dai whirled around but didn't see anyone but saw the evidence Ryu's shoulder was bleeding. Fang rushed over to him. "Where are they?!" Fang asked helping Ryu up. "Quiet!" Dai said standing completely still, his ears twitching. He heard the crumble of stone behind him Dai spun around and stabbed the wolf who'd been about to kill him. Dai's success was short lived as a wolf sliced Dai across the face with his sword Dai yelled and put a hand to his face and fell backwards. Half blinded Dai didn't see the sword coming in, he howled in pain as the sword was plunged into his shoulder. "Dai!" Fang yelled rushing over to him. "Ryu now!" Fang yelled grabbing Dai and covering protectively.

Ryu started to flap his wings creating a gust of wind, forcing the wolves back. Some of them fell to the ground others were blown off the mountain side. When Ryu was finished the remaining wolves ran off. Fang let go of Dai and looked at him his eyes were closed. "No." Fang said putting his ear to Dai's chest. After a moment he heard a faint heartbeat and Dai let out a shaky breath. "He's alive!" Fang said. "Take him back into the cave." Ryu said looking over ridge at the line of torches climbing towards them. Fang picked up Dai and carried him back into the cave as Ryu leaped off the ridge to try and slow the soldiers down.

Fang did the best he could to bandage Dai's wounds with what he had. As he looked at the cut over Dai's eye he wondered if he'd still be able to see. A short while later Dai woke up coughing and Fang rushed over to him. Dai didn't bother asking what had happened he could feel the bandage on his arm and head. Instead he asked "Where's Ryu?" he asked sitting up "He's trying to slow the soldiers down." Fang replied as they heard a screech from outside. "This is my fault." Dai said hugging himself. "It's not your fault." Fang said. "Yes it is." Dai said as sounds of the battle outside got closer. "If I had died in Gongmen City none of this would be happening." Dai said. "Don't say that." Fang said. "What happened in Gongmen City?" Fang asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Dai said. "Alright." Fang said unwilling to press Dai for answers.

Fang went over to the mouth of the cave to stand guard leaving alone to rest. A minute later Ryu reappeared. "What happened?" Fang asked. "I did everything I could." Ryu said panting. "But there's simply too many and there all armed with crossbows." "Dai has to leave." Fang stood there for a second then said "You're right." Fang went back into the cave and woke Dai up. "Dai wake up." he said giving the young tiger a shake. "What's going on?" Dai asked groggily. "You have to go." Fang said. Why Dai asked. "There's soldier's approaching the cave, there after you." Fang said. "Ryu and I will hold them off while you escape." "But…?" Dai said. "We'll be fine." Fang said cutting Dai off. "You can sneak out the back of the cave." "There's a pathway down back there." Wolves appeared at the mouth of the cave. "Go!" Fang said rushing forward. Dai stood there watching Fang fighting the wolves then turned and ran off tears gathering in his eyes.

Dai reached the back of the cave to find his way out blocked by a soldier. The soldier paused seeing a young tiger cub with tears in his eyes. Dai didn't give him the chance to second guess him and kicked the soldier back into the wall and ran past. He continued running until he left the cave and started climbing down as wolves chased him. Climbing down the mountain in the dark proved more difficult than Dai thought, being shot at by crossbows didn't help. Dai leaped across a gap as arrows flew past him he yelled as he landed on hit the rock next to him and started slipping down. Dai dug his claws into the rock and pulled himself back up as arrows hit the rock next to him. Dai drew on of his swords and attempted to deflect some of the arrows, but that was one thing he'd never been good at. One arrow hit its mark cutting Dai's side forcing him to a knee. Dai saw the archers lining up the shots to kill him.

Suddenly Fang was in front of him deflecting the arrows with his paws he even sent a few back at the shooters. "Keep going!" he said to Dai as he deflected more arrows. Dai stood back up and ran off again and this time he didn't stop he just kept running until the mountain was far behind him. Eventually Dai slowed to a walk, he saw a building in the distance and still holding his side headed towards it hoping he would find some help there. He walked up to the door and knocked weakly and collapsed a second later.

Any guesses as to where Dai ended up? Tune in for the next chapter to find out.


	6. Bao Gu Orphanage

Bao Gu Orphanage

I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Linkin Park

Read and review

Dai woke up in a bed covered in a blanket someone had cleaned him up washing the blood out of his fur and had replaced his bandages with fresh ones he could feel them crossing his chest and shoulder there were black pants and a black shirt sitting nearby. Dai rolled over and saw a pair of cerulean eyes staring at him. Dai yelled and tumbled backwards out of the bed. "What wrong with you?" he said rubbing the side of his head. He was going to yell some more but saw it was a girl and a saber tooth tiger. "What's your name?" Dai asked standing up. "Li-Mei." "Or just Li." The tiger said shyly and blushing. Dai stood there for a moment wearing only the bandages and his worn out gray pants then grabbed the shirt from nearby and pulled it over his head covering his bandages. A moment later someone else walked into the room. Dai guessed it was the person that ran the Orphanage.

The person ushered Li-Mei out of the room and faced Dai. Thinking he might be in trouble Dai's ears flattened against his head. "Where am I?" Dai asked "The Bao Gu Orphanage." "What's your name?" the owner asked. "Dai Lang" Dai answered. "Where are your parents?" "I….I don't know." Dai said sitting back on the bed. "Did they do this to you?" "No!" Dai said. "What happened to you?" Dai quickly recounted what happened to him over the last few days and weeks. "I know my parents are still out there." Dai said "They have to be." "It's okay, you're safe now." Dai nodded but didn't believe her. _"I'm not an Orphan I don't belong here."_ Dai thought as she left. Dai spent the rest of the day in his room not willing to meet the other children. But eventually they found him and right away Dai didn't like the look of them. Dai got off his bed and stood up his arm in its sling. "What do you want?" he said. Suddenly they attacked him but Dai wasn't has helpless as they thought. He jumped into the air and delivered a spin kick to the first one sending him backwards. "Back off." Dai said landing on his feet and taking a fighting stance. Even with his arm in a sling Dai could easily take these kids in a fight. They attacked him again and Dai jumped up onto the bed to avoid the strikes and kicked at them again. Dai reached behind him for his dagger but found it wasn't there. He leaped off the bed twisting in midair and landing behind them and kicking one in the small of the back.

One of the children threw a punch at Dai who caught it in his fist and dug his claws into his hand and forced the boy to his knees. "Leave. Me. Alone." Dai said menacingly and drove his knee into the boys chin and dropped him to the floor. Dai looked at the boy whimpering in front of him.

What had he done?

Shocked by what he'd just done Dai ran out of his room. As he ran through the Orphanage he slid to a stop when he heard someone singing. It was Li.

When you feel you're alone, cut off from this cruel world  
Your instinct's telling you to run  
Listen to your heart, those angel voices  
They'll sing to you, they'll be your guide back home

When life leaves us blind  
Love keeps us kind  
It keeps us kind

Dai started singing too.

When you've suffered enough, and your spirit is breaking  
You're growing desperate from the fight  
Remember you're loved, and you always will be  
This melody will bring you right back home

When life leaves us blind  
Love keeps us kind  
When life leaves us blind  
Love keeps us kind

Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!  
Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!  
Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!

Dai stood there he had never really been one to sing. He walked up to her door and knocked. The door opened a second later and Dai saw she had a black eye, he growled knowing who'd caused it. "Can I come in?" Dai asked she nodded and Dai walked in She walked back over to her bed and sat down "Are you okay?" Dai asked she shook her head. "What's wrong?" Dai asked. "No wants to adopt me." Li Mei said tears forming in her eyes. "They all think I'm a monster." "I don't think you're a monster." Dai said sitting next to her. "You don't?" "Of course not." Dai said. "But what about my fangs?" Li Mei asked showing Dai her fangs. "Better than mine." Dai said smiling, showing Li Mei his short fangs. She laughed and so did Dai. "I'm sure someone will adopt you." Dai said. "Are you going to be okay?" Dai asked. When she didn't answer him Dai said. "I could stay here with you if you want?" "I'll make sure those bullies leave you alone." Dai added.

Dai stayed in Li Mei's room through the night, he actually fell asleep there. Of course there was a panic when it was discovered he was missing. Eventually he was found in Li Mei's room lying on the floor asleep.

Later that day he ate lunch with Iris and despite being unarmed he was starting to relax a bit. But he still avoided the other children and when parents came to adopt children Dai stayed in his room. "Why do you stay in your room all the time?" Li Mei asked. "I'm not an Orphan." Dai said. "My Parents _are_ alive and I don't _want_ to be adopted." "As soon as my injuries are healed I'm out of here." Dai saw the sad look on Iris's face. "Li…" Dai said as she got and left the table. Dai got up and followed her he caught up to her in the hallway. "Li, wait up." Dai said. "Listen I'm sorry." Dai said. "But I really don't belong here." "I have to find my parents I know they're out there somewhere."

As the days went past and Dai got better he and Iris grew closer. It was the first time Dai had ever gotten close to a girl before and he wasn't really sure what to do and when he heard She was going to be adopted. He was even less sure of what to do. He ran up to her just as she was about to leave. "I don't want you to go." he said. "I'll be okay." Li said and with that she was gone.

Dai walked back to his room it seemed like the world was trying to take away everything he cared for. "It's not fair!" he yelled once he got to his room and sat down on the bed. "It's not fair." he said again as tears gathered in his eyes. Suddenly Dai got up and grabbed his swords and slipped out the window and disappeared into the forest.

What he didn't know was Fang and just arrived at the Orphanage looking for him.

If you want to know what Li Mei looks like picture Shira from Ice age 4 I just really like her coloring.

By the Way The Messenger is young Dai's theme.


	7. Underground

Underground

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

We pick up the story about a week after Dai ran away from the Orphanage and unfortunately Dai's life is about to go from bad to worse. Will he survive it?

Dai was tossed into a cell and fell to the floor and stood up facing the people who's tossed in here. Dai lunged forward but they slammed the door in his face laughing. "Let me out of here!" Dai shouted banging on the cell door with his fist. After a few minutes of yelling Dai gave up and slid to the floor hugging himself. He had no idea where he was or really how he'd gotten here. He vaguely remembered running through the forest being chased by someone, then something hitting the back of his neck.

Dai slowly stood up and looked around the cell it was completely bare except for a cot and toilet. Dai went over to the cot and laid down. Somehow he was able to fall asleep and woke up when he heard his cell door open. It was the same to two people who'd tossed him in here they grabbed him and forced him into a standing position and a female Leopard walked in she looked like a doctor of some kind. Dai was starting to get a bad feeling about this. "Leave us." She said to the guards and the guards left. "Strip." She said to Dai. When he hesitated she said. "Either strip or I can have the guards come back in and do it for you." Dai growled but striped down to his underwear but refused to go any further and she began to examine him.

"You're in good shape for your age." she said. "Have you ever mated?" Dai growled again baring his fangs but answered "No." She noticed the still very red scar on his hip from the arrow wound he'd received a few days ago. "Where did you get that scar?" "I got shot." Dai answered. "You've definitely had a hard life." She said as she saw Dai's other numerous scars on his body she finished her examination and left. Dai sat there for a minute than got dressed again wondering what that had been about. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. With nothing else to really do Dai laid on the cot and tried to get some rest. It didn't last the guards returned and tossed Dai a pair of boxing shorts. Dai was starting to get the picture now he'd stumbled into an illegal fighting ring. Dai quickly changed into the boxing shorts and was taken out of his cell.

Dai was shoved forward wearing only the pair of boxing shorts "Fight or we'll kill you." the guard said. He heard the sounds of fighting and cheers and boos as they approached the ring "Now taking bets on a rare Siberian White Tiger cub." Dai was getting a really bad feeling about this and then he saw the fighting ring before Dai could take it all in he was shoved into the ring as the body of a previous fighter was removed a beaten and bloody mess Dai couldn't stop himself from shaking. He looked around and saw money changing hands they expected him to fight and probably lose.

Dai looked at his opponent. A large ox that towered over him and swallowed if he didn't fight they'd kill him. Dai walked into the center of the fighting ring amid the shouts of the crowd. Dai's opponent attacked first, using his agility Dai dodged out of the way clawing the oxen in the side and kicking him but it didn't really do any anything. The Ox turned around swinging his arm at Dai he leaped out of the way, landing a few feet away. Dai backed up into the wall and was shoved back towards the Ox and fell to the floor. The Ox raised his foot to stomp on Dai but he rolled out of the way and clawed him on the leg causing the Ox to yell in pain. Dai let out a small laugh and got to his feet as the oxen's fist slammed into his chest. Dai was thrown into the wall again and fell to the ground, the ox picked him up and tossed him to the other side of the ring. Dai got to his hands and knees coughing he gathered some dirt in his hand and stood up wiping the blood off his face. As the Ox got close Dai tossed the dirt into his face blinding him, the ox flailed around blindly. Dai leaped into the air avoiding the blows and delivered a flip kick to the Oxen's chin Dai landed on his feet Dai jumped again delivering a spin kick, knocking the Ox over onto his back. Dai leaped into the air again and landed on the Oxen's chest about to slice the Oxen's throat but he paused. He heard the crowd chanting. "Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill."

Dai looked back down at the Ox and extended his claws snarling. With one swift motion Dai sliced the oxen's throat, blood went everywhere.

Dai got off the top of Oxen's chest and stood there panting covered in blood. He'd won but he felt bad about it, he felt like he'd murdered that Ox. Dai walked out of the ring to wash the blood off his face. He heard someone walk up and turned around to see a Panther standing behind him. Who are you?" "What do you want?" Dai asked. "I'm Li." the Panther said. "You've got talent kid." Li said. "Thanks, I guess." Dai said turning back around. "I'm a Kung Fu Master." Li said "I can train you to be even better." "Really?" Dai asked hopeful. "Yeah either way you don't belong here." Li said. Dai thought for a few moments then said. "Let's go."

Looks like Dai found a Kung Fu Master but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next.


	8. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Read an review

Warning: Contains child abuse at the end of the chapter.

Again we pick up the story about a month later Dai's now Twelve years old.

Dai picked himself up off the floor for what felt like the hundredth time. "Master we've been at this all day, can we take a break?" he asked. To his surprise Li agreed. "Take a break you've done enough training for today." Dai had been training at this Kung Fu academy for nearly a month and had gotten to know the other students, two wolves a lion and a fifteen year old bobcat that seemed to be after Dai. He didn't really mind that much, she seemed nice. But recently Dai had woken up to find her in his room while he was sleeping. Dai walked back to his room and went in. He laid down on the bed and relaxed after a full day of training his muscles were sore. Dai laid there for awhile then got back up and walked out of his room and wondered around the Academy. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a snack as he stood there he heard someone walk up behind him. He spun around still holding the apple about to kick the person but stopped when he saw it was one of the wolves, Diego standing there. "Oh, hey Diego" Dai said. "How are you adjusting to the Academy?" Diego asked. "It's great." Dai said. "You don't sound too excited about it." Diego said. "It's Yin." Dai said. "I found her in my room the other night." "I think she's obsessed with me." Diego sighed and said. "I'll talk to her." "Thanks." Dai said finishing his snack. "How's your training going?" Dai groaned and said "It's impossible." "It's not impossible." Diego said. "Maybe I'm just not that good at Kung Fu." Dai said. "I've watched you train you are good you just underestimating yourself." Diego said.

He held out his paw, "Hit me." he said. "What?" Dai asked confused. "Hit. Me." Diego said. Dai threw a punch at Diego's palm he hit it knocking Diego back a half step Dai followed that up with a spin kick. Forcing Diego backwards out of the kitchen, into the hallway Dai continued to attack Diego as he backed up down the hall. Dai jumped into the air to avoid a kick from Diego, landing behind him heel kicked Diego in the back, knocking him forward. "Are you okay?" Dai asked concerned. "I'm alright." Diego said standing back up. "I thought you were too tired to train?" They both turned and saw Master Li standing nearby. Dai opened his mouth to explain but didn't have a good excuse. "Sorry Master." Dai said bowing. "Join me in the training hall." Master Li said. Dai's ear's flattened against his head thinking he was in trouble. But Dai followed him to the training hall anyway.

When they got they Li tossed Dai a training staff, he caught it and spun it in his hands like an expert. Twelve years old and Dai was practically a weapons master. Master Li picked up a staff as well Dai attacked first charging at Li but leaping into the air at the last moment twisting around and landing behind his Master. Li swung his staff at Dai but he raised his staff and blocked it. Dai knocked Li back and swung his staff at his head. There was a dull clunk as the two staffs hit each other. Dai held the position for a moment than Li knocked him back. Dai stumbled backwards and lost his grip on his staff dropping it. Dai continued blocking the blows with his hands and arms. Li swept Dai's feet out from under him and Dai landed on his back and Li held his staff up to Dai's neck.

"Good job." Li said backing off and helping Dai up. "Thank you Master." Dai said bowing. "Now get some rest." Li said. Tomorrow we'll start the high level weapons training." That made Dai excited because it meant training with real weapons like swords and spears. Dai left the training hall and took a shower when he stepped out he had the feeling he was being watched. Dai quickly got dressed and went to his room and went to bed but he still couldn't shake the feeling. He got up and drew his dagger and searched around his room and even looked out the window but saw no one. Dai set the dagger on the table next to his bed and laid back down.

About an hour later Dai's door opened and someone creaped into his room. Dai woke up as soon as he heard the floor creak and gripped the dagger under his pillow. When He felt someone touch his shoulder he rolled over slashing at the intruder with the knife the person grabbed his arm and twisted it making him drop the knife Dai kicked the intruder forcing him or her back Dai quickly picked up his Dagger from the bedside table and sliced at the attacker with it the intruder dodged it and kicked Dai with a side kick he fell to the floor and slashed the intruders leg. The person yelled and kicked Dai's hand knocking the knife out of his hand and pinned him to the floor placing a cloth over his mouth. Dai struggled and fought back but soon passed out and collapsed to the bed. The intruder stared at Dai for a moment then picked him up and carried him out through the window. The next morning Dai didn't show up for Breakfast. So Li went to his room thinking maybe he'd over slept but found signs of a struggle. He saw the piece of cloth on the floor and picked it up and smelled it. "Chloroform." He said Li also noticed Dai's Kunai Dagger. Now he knew something was definitely wrong Dai never went anywhere without that dagger. He picked it up and rushed back into the kitchen. "Dai's been kidnapped!" he said. "What?" Everyone said. "Someone kidnapped Dai during the night." "Yin is also missing." Li said. "They used a piece of cloth soaked in Chloroform to knock him and her out and kidnapped them." "We have to find Dai." Diego said.

Meanwhile a couple miles away the effects of the Chloroform were wearing off and Dai woke up slowly. His vision still somewhat clouded he saw a figure standing nearby. As his vision cleared he saw it was Yin. Dai tried to move but found he was tied in place on a bed. But that only made him struggle more. "Let me go!" he shouted trying to break the ropes but it proved pointless. "I know you're obsessed with me, but kidnapping me, what for?" Dai asked. "Revenge." Yin said walking over to him. "I've never done a thing to you." Dai said. "Exactly." Yin said. Dai's mind finally caught up to what was happening and he thrashed around trying to break the chains. "You can't do this!" he shouted. She ignored him and climbed on top of him and kissed him then started to pull his cloths off and placed her hand on his stomach. When it reached below his underwear Dai got more terrified. "Stop it!" he said trying to get her off him. But she continued to kiss and rub him.

"Please stop it." Dai said starting to sob. Dai did the only thing he could think of and head butted her in the face. Knocking her off of him. "You'll pay for that." Yin said. Dai's arms were chained but his legs were still free so when she got close Dai kicked her. Hard, breaking her nose. Yin stumbled back and fell against the wall. Dai used the time to try cut through the ropes. Once his hand was free Dai cut the other rope. He looked back over at Yin lying slumped against the wall and growled. He grabbed her and picked her up pinning her against the wall. Claws extended he held her there. He wanted to kill her and he might have if the others hadn't arrived when they did.

Well we now know why Dai reacted so violently to Tigress in the first chapter. That's it for this chapter we're getting close to the end of the story.


	9. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Nickelback

Dai sat on the edge of bed holding back tears. He heard a knock on his door. "Go away!" he said. He didn't want to talk about what had happened a few hours ago. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." Dai said back irritated. "Leave me alone!" What had he done to deserve all this torment? Finally Dai emerged from his room late that night and climbed to the top of the academy. He looked up at the stars and sat down on the roof. Tears started to flow again as the memories came back to him. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked over the ledge and looked over. He closed his eyes and about to jump when he heard someone shout his name. "Dai, no!" Dai spun around nearly losing his balance and saw Raine the female wolf rushing towards him. "Stay back!" Dai shouted backing closer to the ledge. "Dai don't do this!" Raine said. "Why not?" Dai said. "I can't take this anymore." "No one cares about me!" "Yes we do care" Jade said. "Please don't do this." Just then the other showed up. "What's going on?" Diego asked from the ground. "Dai's going to jump off the roof." Raine answered. "We're on our way up." Li said. "See they do care." Raine said. Dai turned back around. "If you ever see my parents, tell them I'm sorry." he said and jumped. On the ground Diego heard Raine yell and saw Dai falling to the ground. Diego backed up a few steps and ran forward and leaped into the air, He slammed into Dai and they crashed through a closed window and rolled at Dai. The cub wasn't breathing. "Dai?" he said giving him a small shake. Nothing. Diego started trying to revive Dai and was rewarded a moment later when Dai opened his eyes and gasped coughing. Raine and the others arrived a moment later. "Raine take Dai back to his room." Li said. Raine helped Dai to his feet and lead him back his room and sat him down on his bed. "Are you going to be alright?" Raine asked. "No." Dai said shaking his head and holding ribs where Diego had slammed into him.

"I'm worthless." Dai said. "No you're not." Raine said holding Dai and started to sing softly.

"Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby..."

Somewhere during the song Dai fell asleep. When he woke up he saw Raine was still there lying next to him. Dai got up and left his room feeling better and went down to breakfast. "I saw with Rain last night." Diego said. "Nothing happened I swear!" Dai said probably too quickly. "I know." Diego said. "I just want you to know if you have any problems you can come to us." "Really?" Dai asked. "Yeah." Diego said. "Anytime you need help just ask okay?" "Sure." Dai said feeling better. Dai left the kitchen and went into the training hall he saw others minus Yin training and walked up to them. "Can I join you? He asked. "Of course." The lion said lowering his swords. "Can you handle a Sword?" "Yeah." Dai answered. The Lion tossed Dai one of his swords and he caught it. Dai caught it and spun it in his hand, taking a fighting stance.

Dai charged forward with a yell swinging the sword at the Lion who leaded back to avoid the blade. Dai's sword sliced some of the lion's fur off. The two of them fought for a few minutes until Dai paused out of breath. Then he flipped into the air and landed behind the Lion and held his sword up to his neck. "Impressive." Dai turned to see Master Li enter the training hall. "Master." Dai said bowing. "You're a great swordsman for you age Dai." Master LI said. "I'm putting a team together to protect the nearby village from criminals." "You want to join?" "You really want me to join?" Dai asked. "You have talent remember?" Master Li said.

Four years later.

Dai walked through the village with Diego they heard a commotion and rushed towards it. They found a couple Croc bandits trying to rob one of the store owners. "Hey!" Dai shouted. The bandits turned and faced Dai and Diego. "Pick on someone else!" Dai said drawing his swords. "Get them!" The leader bandit yelled and the bandits charged at Dai weapons drawn. Dai avoided a blow from a mace and kicked it out of the bandit's hand, sending it into a nearby wall. Dai blocked a blow from an ax with his swords shoved the bandit back and sliced him across the chest.

The bandit fell back onto the ground and the others looked at Dai then ran off. Dai picked up the shop owner's cash box and returned it to him. "Thank you." the shop owner said. "Not a problem." Dai said. "Shouldn't we chase them?" Diego asked. Dai looked at the bandits tripping over themselves to get away. "I'll think we'll be okay." he said. They returned to the academy later that day. Dai stood in the training hall thinking. He finally had everything he wanted.


	10. Moving on

Moving on.

Dai's now fifteen

Dai stood in the training hall thinking. He finally had everything he wanted. He was considered a hero in the village he had friends that loved him. His life had finally turned around for the better. Dai smiled and punched the punching bag in front then kicked it. He snarled and punched it again. He was thinking about his parents. "They have to be alive." He said to himself. "Who's still alive?" Dai turned and saw Master Li standing nearby. "My Parents." Dai said. "I haven't seen them since Gongmen City and that was four years ago." He said. "I know they're out there, I have to find them." "I understand." Master Li said. "Just remember that you'll always have a home here." "Thank you Master." Dai said leaving the Training Hall. He went back to his room and looked around at the few items he owned and started packing. A moment later Raine entered his room. Over the last year or so the two of them had gotten awfully close. "Are you really leaving?" she asked standing in the doorway. "Yeah." Dai said. "I'm going to find my Parents."

Dai continued to pack then sighed and said. "I'm thankful for what you did for me that night two years ago, I really am." "If you hadn't been there I wouldn't be here right now." Dai finished packing and left his room but not before kissing Raine on the cheek. As Dai neared the exit of the Academy Raine ran after him "Wait!" she said. She grabbed him and hugged him. "Don't leave." She said. "I have to." Dai said hugging her back. "But I promise as soon as I find my Parents I'll be back okay." Dai let her go he hated having to leave he really did, but he had to find out what had happened to his Parents. Dai walked all day until he stopped to rest for the night. He got a fire started and stared at the flames for a long while. Finally he settled down for the night.

He had a strange dream where he was overlooking a Valley. "Where am I?" He wondered. "The Valley of Peace." a voice said Dai turned around and saw an old Turtle standing behind him. "Who are you?" Dai asked. "I am Master Oogway." the Turtle said. "You're destiny lies in this valley." "Are my Parents there?" Dai asked. "No." Master Oogway said. "You destiny is being the Dragon Warrior." Dai couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "I can't be the Dragon Warrior." "Look at my past." "It's not who you are it's who you choose to be." Master Oogway said. "Well I choose to be me, just me." Dai said.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." The old Turtle said. "Whatever." Dai said not paying attention, turning back around. Suddenly Dai woke up back at his campsite. "That was weird." He said dismissing the visit from Oogway as just a strange dream. Dai put out the embers and continued walking.

Two weeks later Dai would arrive in the Valley of Peace and be chosen as the Dragon Warrior by Master Shifu and meet fifteen year old Tigress the two of them would become close. And alongside Dai's friends Lao and Feng they would fight off an army and the Lin Kuei a fight that would lead Dai back to his home in Gongmen City. But Dai would never forget his mission to find his Parents.

So that's it for "A cubs journey" sorry for the short chapter. I'm not done with Dai yet I'm having way too much writing for him.

Here's a list of future story ideas I've got.

Dai's search. Dai leaves the Valley with Tigress to search for his parents. Along the way Dai must deal his past demons as they meet old friends and new powerful enemies.

Tiger's jealousy. Iris shows up asking for help and brings a four year old cub that looks suspiciously like Dai.

Darkness falls. Master Li and his students show up in the Valley of Peace and ask for Dai's help. The problem? An army is building near the Northern border of China.

Catalyst. China is invaded the only remaining strong hold is The Valley of Peace. Dai and his friends must defend it until the last man.

Shadow Tiger: Uncut. Shadow Tiger with added chapters or content I lost, forgot about or never finished. Rated T

Xin's revenge. Tigress's abusive ex-boyfriend returns to get revenge against Dai for sending him to prison.


End file.
